Death Note: AK
by Shinitori
Summary: The new embodiment of the devil Kira finds the legendary death note.She uses it just as Light did. But if him and L are dead who will be there to stop her? The law inforcement of America who have heard of the Kira cases are dead and nobody is sure they
1. Chapter 1

DEATH NOTE: A.K.

THE NAME THAT IS WRITTEN IS THIS NOTEBOOK SHALL DIE.

Victoria was walking home from school. _Another long day in the imprisonment of learning _She thought. Her long blonde hair flew back along with evening winds. Her pale blue eyes emotionless as ever, ever since she found the death note her complete personality has changed much like mine did.

She sat down at her desk and began writing away. "Cleansing" the world like the other boy who had tried. The pen scratched at the paper in rhythm over and over. The shinigami was lying down on her bed staring up the ceiling, he then stood up and turned the T.V. on

"Have you heard these people are praising you?" Lucifer said in his smooth shinigami voice. He watched with his only red eye. Victoria turned her head.

"They're calling me the Antichrist." She stated as she narrowed her eyes. "Who began calling me that?"

"Some newscaster." The Shinigami said. "How many have you killed?"

"Over a hundred thousand."

"Good." He looked over her shoulder. She just wrote name after name without stopping.

"I'm worried that this Kledaan person is possibly going to catch me."

"If she's anything like L she will. But if she's just another victim we can still go on."

She stopped writing, "Why did you choose me?"

"When I was your age, and a human, we were very much alike, wanting rightful justice. I did exactly what you're doing now, until that bastard L came along but luckily I killed him."

"What happened after that?" She turned to him and asked.

"His ignorant successors were after me then the one who lived, "Near" as he was called put me in a position where I could only confess to everything. Then Matsuda shot me several times and my shinigami, Ryuuk killed me but you won't end up like that, trust me."

She went back to writing names in the death note. The T.V. then went to static with the name of Kledaan on it. _Hello Antichrist, have you ever heard of the Kira murders? _Victoria's eyes widened, _I know exactly what you're doing and I will find you easily, just wanted to make sure you know, bye Antichrist._

"Arrrg! That whore!"

Victoria and Lucifer were now extremely angry. She publicly taunted them.

Her name was Lanely Tarseus. She looked just Victoria, blond hair and blue eyes but with a better attitude towards how the justice system did their job. She had pale skin and barely ever got out into the sun, she was also a NEET she got her money from a will her dead father left behind because he was a billionaire.

She wasn't alive when the actual Kira murders took place but her grandmother was and she told her about them. She heard about the genius detective, L and instantly fell in love with the heroicness. Well that's what she thought. Anyways she was for L's choice of taking down Kira

"Kledaan are you sure this will work?"

"If I fallow L's steps this may work, but I could also possibly die." She turned towards the five men sitting across the room from her. "You men can leave for the night."

Lanely walked into the room of the hotel and there lied a certain black note book, "If I write my name five times in the death note all misspelled I can't be killed using _a_ death note is that true, Limerince?" She turned toward a dark female looking Shinigami that stood in the corner.

It came from the shadows, "Yes."

thankyou for reading ^.^ please review and I may finish or not

BTW a NEET is some one not in education, not in employment, not in training.


	2. Chapter 2

DEATH NOTE: A.K.

THE NAME THAT IS WRITTEN IS THIS NOTEBOOK SHALL DIE.

"Lucifer, what if I go to the police station and say I have information for Kledaan?" Victoria asked for his opinion.

"If you're trying to get close to her to get her name then that may work." The shinigami responded. "Just come up with something ridiculous to tell her so she'll let you on the team."

"What if I say I know how AK murders because read up on the Kira murders."

"But, she'll already know that."

"Exactly, if she knows I can get information like that she'll let me on the team!" She kept thinking, "I'll have you use your eyes to get her name too."

Lucifer smiled at the brilliance of the plan. She began writing down the idea to try and perfect it. Later that day she went down to the police station and demanded to see Kledaan. After 30 minutes of quarrelling she finally got her wish. An officer drove her down to one the most expensive hotels in town and dropped her off and gave her a room number.

She began walking, up the stairs. Her heart beat faster and faster. She was going to win this battle. Lucifer fallowed behind as they finally reached the door, she knocked. A older man answered the door. "I'm here to see Kledaan." She demanded. The man let her in.

She saw a tall thin woman sitting on a couch reading papers and smoking something. She looked up. "You must be the girl with some Intel I want to hear." She smiled showing bright white teeth. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and tight blue jeans, '_She was obviously trying to look like someone'_ as Lucifer said. She stood up and walked over to Victoria. She put out hand Victoria and they shook hands.

"Yes, I am."

"Well then what is it."

"I know how the AK kills." She paused for a second, "He kills using what is called a 'Death Note'."

Lanely narrowed her eyes, "How do you know that, that info was never released to the public."

"I uh…" She didn't finish.

"So you're a hacker?"

"Yes." She replied falsely.

"Victoria, she owns a death note!" Lucifer shouted. Victoria's eyes widened.

"Uh, may I use the restroom?"

"Sure it's right down the hall." She pointed to a door.

Victoria walked slowly, she felt threatened she needed to kill Lanely. She walked into the restroom with Lucifer. She took out her death note and a pen, "Lucifer what was her name?"

"You shouldn't kill her now." He replied and she began writing.

"I don't want to die, now tell me!"

"It's Lanely Tarseus."

She showed Lucifer the death note, "Is that spelled correctly?"

"Yes." He responded. She walked back outside and waited.

3…2…1…

"What…" She gasped. Lanely didn't die!

"She may have written her name in the death note before you did!" Lucifer said.

* * *

><p>Thankyou again for reading ^.^<p>

note this isnt going to be a long story and may only have about 3 chapters


End file.
